


Never the Bride

by nageesa



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, oh my god I felt cavities as I was writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nageesa/pseuds/nageesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is tired of being the best man for each and every one of his friends' weddings. So is Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the saying: Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.

"Ah." Rin sighed, collapsing on the sofa. He loosens his tie and runs a tired hand through his hair. "That was exhausting." "Then maybe you shouldn't have tried to carry Nagisa across the room when he dared you to." Sousuke replies.

The man speaking immediately walks over to the mini-fridge and grabs two sodas, tossing the other one to Rin. "That boy makes me do crazy things." Rin says.

Sousuke plops down beside him. Both sit in silence, occasionally sipping on their drinks. "How many times have we've done this?" Rin asks in a bitter tone. "Done what?" "This." Rin replies simply. He leans closer to Sousuke. "The whole _best man thing._ "

Magenta hair slides over Sousuke's chest as Rin decides to fully rest on Sousuke. "The first one was during Hazuki's and Ryuugazaki's wedding." Sousuke says as he raises a finger. "Second was during Haru and Makoto's." Rin continues, hand wrapping itself around Sousuke's.

"Man, that was a crazy night." Rin shakes his head. A hearty laugh erupts from Sousuke. "Tachibana wouldn't stop crying." he replies.

Rin smiles at the thought. "Cut the boy some slack, he's been waiting for the chance to marry Haru since we were teenagers." Sousuke nods and nuzzles his nose into Rin's hair. "Do you remember what we did in the janitor's closet?" he mumbled. Sousuke could practically feel the smaller one's blush as a hand came swatting at his face.

"Please don't. I still have nightmares about Ai catching us and running away screaming." Rin muttered, burying his red face in his hands.

"And just earlier, you walked your sister down the aisle." Sousuke whispered as he smiled. "I actually _cannot_ believe that my sister ended up with a Mikoshiba." "Same here. All this time I thought that I would be the one marrying her." Sousuke sighs.

Rin nudges him in the gut. "Oi!"

"Just kidding." Sousuke says, wrapping his arms tighter around Rin. "There's only one Matsuoka for me." "Sap." Rin responds monotonously. He snuggles closer to Sousuke, feet dangling off the couch. "I'm just so tired of being a best man." "Why? Aren't you happy that there are a lot of people who consider you worthy of being one?"

Rin's fingers trace lazily on the crook of Sousuke's wrist. "It's not that. It's just...when are we getting married?" he asks softly. Sousuke replies in silence, tiny huffs of breathing the only thing heard.

"I don't know man, when _are_ you going to propose?" "Me? Propose to you? Aren't you the one who'll propose to me?" Rin asks incredulously. "Um, I don't think so." "Excuse you, everyone knows that you'll be the one to propose." "Yeah, keep thinking that."

"Ah, we better not ruin our tuxes." Sousuke says, untangling himself from Rin to stand up and stretch. He stands up and does the same. "Right. Momo and Ai's wedding is next fall." Rin replies.

The pair enter their bedroom. Sousuke immediately strips to his underwear and lands face-first onto the bed. "Ew, you're not going to shower?" Rin asks, taking his pants off. "You go first." Sousuke responds, voice muffled by the comforter.

Rin rolls his eyes and opens the door to the bathroom. "Don't fall asleep. I don't want to sleep next to a pile of sweat." Sousuke raises a thumbs up in agreement.

As the sound of a door closing fills his ears, Sousuke sits up on the bed. "Crap, that was close." he whispers as he reaches for his desk drawer.

He pulls out a small velvet box.

"Don't worry, Rin. You'll finally have that dream wedding of yours."

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this idea came to me really quickly and I was so surprised that I managed to finish writing in a day. SouRin is my life so I really wanted to write something about them.


End file.
